A conventional radio frequency identification system contains a tag and a RFID reader, wherein the tag is configured to store data, and the RFID reader transmits radio waves (i.e. electromagnetic waves) so that the tag electromagnetically receives and converts electromagnetic waves into electric currents within a receiving range, and a chip in the tag operates by using the electric current and transmits the data to the RFID reader via the radio identification signals of the tag. Thereafter, the RFID reader reads data in the radio identification signals from the tag and provides the data to an application system so that the data is processed or applied.
The tag is attached on a product, an identification card or a ticket, and the RFID reader is fixed or portable. When an antenna of the RFID reader is fixed on a predetermined position, the radio identification signals of the tag is read after the tag enters into a reading range of the antenna.
The antenna of the RFID reader is applicable for electronic article surveillance (EAS) system in a supermarket or a shopping mall. For instance, the antenna of the RFID reader is mounted on an entrance or a ceiling of the supermarket. However, when the antenna of the RFID reader is mounted on the entrance the supermarket, it is broken easily. When the antenna of the RFID reader is mounted on the ceiling of the supermarket, a reading range is limited because of a height of the ceiling.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.